


Slackers (Ronald Knox x reaper!Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fondling, Grim Reapers, Reapers, Sex, Slacking Off, Smut, Soul Harvesting, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ronald are on assignment to harvest a new soul but Ronald has other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slackers (Ronald Knox x reaper!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_KitsuneNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KitsuneNeko/gifts).



> I wrote this as a trade/gift for Silver_KitsuneNeko because she loves Ronald Knox. ;)

"__________, I'm booooooored," moaned Ronald Knox who was your partner for this current soul collection, "can't we do this later?"

You however wouldn't hear of it. After all, you had already gotten four demerits this quarter and you only had one more left before you were officially taken off the field and stuck behind a desk for six months. And it was only after those six months that you could make an appeal as to why you should be let back on the field to harvest souls. 

Things never were easy for a young Grim Reaper which is what you were as well as Ronald.

"No we can't," you snapped while writing a detailed entry in your journal over your target, "William said that if I mess this assignment up that's it I can't work with you until after the probationary period." 

The two of you were on a roof of a tall building in the city; you were slightly crouched by the edge of the roof where you had gotten a clear view of your target's home and currently watching him enjoying a meal with his family. 

"Oh he said that did he?" you heard the smile in the other's voice and you suddenly felt an ominous dread befall you, "William's a push over, he said the same thing to me loads of times and I'm still here."

"It's different because you're a man," you say bluntly while you turned to look at the lazy lout. There he was leaning back against the bricked stacked chimney, hands behind his head and his feet propped up on his death scythe; typical, "and you usually get away with murder."

Turning your attention back to your target, you didn't feel Ronald approach you until you felt one of his black gloved hands cupping and rolling one of your breasts. 

"Ronald!" you gasped, "What do you think you're doing?!" looking down you confirmed that yes, he was touching you and yes those were his fingers plucking and tugging at your now tense nipple.

"You know how I said I was bored earlier?" he whispered against the shell of your left ear, "Well I found something to occupy my attention."

"Fuck you." you hiss, while his other gloved hand now reached under your skirt to trace at your cotton covered slit with those cool leather fingers of his.

Ronald chuckled, "That was the general idea love, but I like a little foreplay before we get to the main event."

 _'Blast it!'_ you cursed at yourself, _'Why did I have to wear a skirt today of all days?'_

A part of you wanted to stop him while the other part wanted to keep going. You had a huge crush on the cheeky womanizing young reaper and since this opportunity to finally have him arose, what was the point in stopping now?

Demerit be damned.

He now began to hastily unbutton the front of your jacket as well as pop open the buttons of your white long sleeved uniform shirt. You were wearing your (f/c) bra and panty set that day and you particularly like this bra not only for the color and texture but because it also pushed your breasts upward to give that full roundness to them; Ronald approved.

"Shit __________," he hissed your name and bit at your nearest earlobe, "Who fucking knew you had a sexy body like this under your uniform?" 

"Shut it..." you groaned while pushing and grinding your arse against the obvious tent in his trousers, "oh damn..."

"Naughty girl. How exciting would it be if people could see you right now? Fucking gigantic tits in the air and everything," he purred against your neck and licks at your pulse while he pulled up at your bra which caused your breasts to bounce out of their confined cage; the cool air around you makes you shiver and your nipples further hardened from the cold and the excitement of it all.

"Oh my--!" you cried out, cheeks flushed and your womanhood ached to be filled by him.

"Shit look at you, haven't reached your cunt and already you're dripping. Let's fix that."

While one cool leather cladded hand rolled at your right breast, pinching and manipulating your nipple his other hand reached under your skirt again and this time those long nimble fingers push aside your panties and slide up and down your slick opening.

Those cool leather fingers press at the button above your slit ever so slowly you thought you were about to black out, "Ronald please--!" you whined and bowed your body slightly forward, submitting yourself to him.

"Oh fuck yeah," you hear him grin while he held you up in his arms, the hand under your skirt rolled and slid down to your quivering opening until at last you felt two of his fingers breeching and filling you, "mmm __________," he moaned, the hand fondling your right breast switched to your left and you feel him pinch your left nipple harder than the first, "you're so hot inside... gonna fuck you so good in a mo."

And just when you were about to see the wonders of the universe behind your now closed eyes, did you hear the most annoying sound you could possibly imagine.

"Oh my and here I thought you couldn't get any lower __________," came that grating cooing voice belonging to your superior, Grell Sutcliff, "Ronald, put that bad boy of yours away you won't be using it today." the crimson headed reaper blushes a beau pink and winks at the blond young man.

"The hell old woman?" Ronald glares, his fingers were still knuckle deep inside your cunt, "Just because you can't get it up anymore doesn't mean we all have to suffer."

"How dare you call me old! I am not old!"

"Can you two," you grunt and feel your inner muscles grip dangerously around the working fingers, "argue about this later?"

"Why you sassy little wench! Don't you know the gravity of the situation?! You were both caught slacking off! Now come with me so we can settle on your punishmen--!"

"Oh for pity's sake Grell, can't you ever do anything right?" William's lazy drawl came from behind Grell which freezes you right where you sat, "You two," William spoke directly to you and Ronald, "pack it up and follow me, you're both on probation until I see fit. Honestly, young reapers these days... so hotblooded."

"Oh I quite agree William, you and I weren't like that at their age."

"What makes you think you can act so cheeky with me Grell? This is all your fault, you trained both of them if I recall or did you not?"

Grell's face fell instantaneously, "William you can't seriously blame me for their actions can you?!"

"Where do you think they learned such reckless behavior? Until further notice you are demoted to scissors."

"Not again!"

"Heehee," you giggled as you passed the tall red head, "you're in trouble too."

"Silence you little trollop," Grell growled and catches up with William while you felt an arm draped around your shoulders.

"We'll finish up what we started tonight and tomorrow night and the night after that." Ronald murmured against your temple then gives it a kiss.

Perhaps this probation period wouldn't be so bad after all.

...


End file.
